


Von Hausunfällen und geheimen Briefen

by CanisMajoris



Series: Von Hausunfällen und geheimen Briefen [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst, Boys' Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Multi, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisMajoris/pseuds/CanisMajoris
Summary: Eine kleine/große Sammlung aus One Shots über Tonys Unfällen in der Werkstatt, Briefen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten oder anders gesagt: Dem ganzen bunten Wahnsinn der Avengers.





	1. Icepacks

Malibu, Kalifornien  
Sonntag, 16. Januar 2011

 

Steve konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, als er sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch sinken und seinen Blick über seinen Geliebten schweifen ließ. Nein, er sollte jetzt besser nicht lachen und eigentlich war ihm auch gar nicht danach.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er immer ein bisschen besorgt war, wenn sein Liebster sich bei seinen Selbstversuchen verletzte. Nicht selten hatte er schon versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, aber mit seinen Bedenken biss er stets auf Granit.  
Was ihn aber so sehr zum Schmunzeln reizte war der Ausdruck, der sich auf Tonys Züge legte, wenn er eigentlich von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass es schief gehen musste, sein eigener Trotz es aber nicht zugeben wollte. Die Unterlippe war dabei ein wenig vorgeschoben, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, als würde er angestrengt über irgendetwas nachdenken und mit dieser kleinen Falte auf der sonst glatten Stirn. Steve konnte gar nicht anders, als diesen Anblick furchtbar niedlich zu finden.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, nahm er sich noch einen Moment, bevor er näher an Tony heranrückte und einen seiner muskulösen, schweren Arme um die Schultern des Kleineren legte. Er konnte die Anspannung im Körper des Kleineren sehr deutlich spüren, als er ihn langsam an seine Brust zog, ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte, um die Anzeichen des Frusts aus Tonys Haltung zu verbannen.  
"Was hast du diesmal angestellt?", wollte Steve wissen, wobei er einen missbilligenden Blick auf den Eisbeutel warf, den Tony auf Höhe seiner Rippen mit reichlich Tape-Band befestigt hatte. Nicht sehr professionell, aber sein Liebster hielt bekanntlich außerhalb seiner Werkstatt nicht besonders viel davon, gründlich zu sein.

"Lief alles nach Plan", informierte Tony ihn schließlich in einem etwas maulendem Ton. Auch, wenn es nicht besonders selten vorkam, kratzte es doch jedes Mal an seinem Stolz, wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie er es erwartet hatte.  
"Danach habe ich nicht gefragt", stellte Steve mit ruhiger Stimme fest und lachte seinen Freund gutmütig aus, als dieser die Augen verdrehte.  
Tony gab ein unwilliges Grummeln von sich, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust, aber sein Widerstand war nicht stark genug um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich aus Steves Armen zu befreien. Eigentlich war ein bisschen Kuscheln jetzt gar nicht mal so eine verkehrte Idee, aber wenn er schmollte, dann bekam er vielleicht ein paar Extraschmuseeinheiten.

"Sah alles gut aus. Soweit", rang Tony sich dann doch zu einer Antwort durch. "Die Flugbahn war genau berechnet, die Justierung perfekt... nur der große Eckpfeiler, der war nicht so perfekt. Hat ganz schön gerumst, dagegen zu fliegen", räumte er ein und richtete seinen Blick dabei konsequent auf die Tischplatte vor ihnen.  
Steve gab einen mitleidigen Laut von sich, während er mit der Hand kleine Kreise über Tonys Schulter fuhr. "Und das hat bestimmt auch ganz schön weh getan", vermutete der Blonde, imitierte den leidenden Ton des Kleineren und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
"Ja. Ziemlich", gestand Tony und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich jetzt doch enger an Steve lehnte. Auch, wenn es ihn ein bisschen nervte, dass er auf diesem Thema wieder so herum reiten musste.

Ein bedauerndes Seufzen entkam Steve und irgendwie hatte Tony das dumme Gefühl, dass er ihn so gar nicht ernst nahm. Aber wenigstens bemühte er sich. "Wenn das so ist...", meinte Steve gedehnt und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, "dann muss ich ja wohl ganz besonders lieb zu dir sein, was?"  
Das war alles sowas von geschauspielert, aber Tony stieg nur zu bereitwillig darauf ein, machte ein ganz verzweifeltes Gesicht, als er den Größeren ansah und ihn wissen ließ: "Ja. Das musst du. Dir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als furchtbar liebenswürdig zu mir zu sein."  
Steve nickte verstehend, spielte natürlich weiter mit. "Selbstverständlich. Wie könnte ich denn auch anders zu dir sein?", nuschelte er an Tonys Ohr, bevor er vorsichtig daran zu knabbern begann.  
"Ja, aber du musst noch liebenswürdiger sein als sonst, also so richtig liebenswürdig. Du musst quasi alles für mich tun und darfst an gar nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, wie liebenswürdig du zu mir sein kannst", entschied Tony in ganz ernstem Ton.

Diesmal musste Steve wieder lachen. Er konnte gar nicht anders. "Aber ja doch. Ich werde mir um nichts anderes mehr Gedanken machen." Seinen nächsten Satz meinte Steve allerdings so, wie er ihn sagte. "Du weißt doch, dass du alles bist, woran ich denken kann."  
Und diesmal brachte er auch Tony zu einem selbstvergessenen Lächeln. Natürlich kannte Steve die Machoseite an seinem Liebsten, natürlich wusste er, dass sein Ego wahrscheinlich noch den Stark-Tower in New York bei weitem überragte. Aber er wusste inzwischen auch um die anderen Seiten. Er hatte seine tiefgründige Seite kennen lernen dürfen, seine aufopferungsvolle und auch jene Seiten, die ihn zu einem ganz normalen Menschen machten. Nicht zu einem Milliardär, nicht zu einem Playboy. All das waren nur äußere Erscheinungsbilder, hinter denen der Kleinere sich zu verstecken versuchte. Steve verstand das und er akzeptierte es. Weil er ihn liebte.  
Tony nickte leicht. "Ja. Ich weiß." Er war nicht so gut darin, Komplimente zu erwidern. Er würde Steve auch gerne ein paar nettere Dinge sagen, aber er stellte sich dabei jedes Mal denkbar dämlich an. Er schaffte es einfach nicht das zu sagen, was wichtig war. Er verhaspelte sich, er verlor den Faden und am Ende klangen seine Liebeserklärungen furchtbar daneben. Er war froh, dass Steve ihm das nachsah, dass er nicht böse darum war oder enttäuscht, obwohl er ein so hoffnungsloser Romantiker war.

Lächelnd schob Steve die linke Hand unter den störenden Stoff. Es faszinierte ihn jedes Mal, wenn seine Finger auf die warme, weiche Haut trafen. Alles seins. Er vernahm das wohlige Brummen seines Freundes und wagte sich noch ein bisschen weiter. Inzwischen wusste er, welche Stellen er berühren musste. Lange genug hatte es jedenfalls gedauert, bis sie sich einander so sicher waren, aber das Warten und alles, was sie dafür auf sich genommen hatten, hatte sich gelohnt. Zumindest empfand er es so und bekam die Bestätigung dafür nahezu jeden Tag. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es noch einmal so sein könnte.  
Und Tony ließ es nur zu bereitwillig zu. Dafür, dass er sich am Anfang so gegen seine Gefühle gewehrt hatte, genoss er sie nun erstaunlich intensiv. Steve hätte niemals erwartet, dass der Kleinere zu so viel Hingabe überhaupt fähig war. Er durfte es ihm nur nicht sagen, er durfte ihm nicht vor Augen führen, wie sehr er sich fallen ließ. Das Ego eben...

Es löste immer noch dieses angenehme Kribbeln aus, wenn er Tonys flachen Bauch erkundete, wenn dessen heißer Atem seinen Hals streifte und er sein atemloses Keuchen vernahm, wenn er die richtigen Punkte fand. Blöd war gerade nur das Tape-Band, dass ihm einen vollständigen Zugriff auf den begehrten Körper verwehrte. Nicht sehr romantisch und er musste aufpassen, dass er Tony jetzt nicht versehentlich wehtat. Wer wusste schon, was er sich diesmal wieder versehentlich angetan hatte...  
Steve begann langsam, das nervige Tape zu lösen, damit er Tony von seinem Pullover befreien konnte. Er liebte es, dass der Kleinere immer so folgsam mitmachte und er wusste sehr genau, dass es für Tony kein Halten mehr gab, wenn sie erst mal damit anfingen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war er ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tony sich seinen Berührungen entgegen hob, bis er nach mehr verlangte und ihn bestimmt an sich zog. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ebenfalls begann, ihn auszuziehen und seine Küsse fordernd wurden. Er wusste, wie schnell er darüber seine kleinen und größeren Wehwehchen vergessen würde. Er vergaß alles um sie herum, wenn sie sich so nah waren.  
Er spürte, wie Tony die Finger tief in seinen Haaren vergrub, die Beine um seine Hüften schlang um ihn näherzuziehen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn er das tat und er konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht in ihren Kuss stöhnte, dass auch er die Welt um sie herum ausblendete.  
In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide und er liebte seine verschärften Sinne dafür, dass sie ihm erlaubten, Tony noch viel inniger wahrzunehmen. Wie weich sich seine Haut anfühlte, wie süß seine Lippen schmeckten. Er liebte es, ihn zu hören, zu riechen, zu spüren...

"Vielleicht sollten wir lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen", gab Steve zu bedenken, als er sich mit viel Mühe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Tony lösen konnte, aber er hatte den richtigen Zeitpunkt für diesen Vorschlag natürlich schon längst verpasst.  
"Vielleicht solltest du lieber die Klappe halten", entgegnete Tonys keuchende Stimme, bevor er ihn in den nächsten leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Das war klar gewesen und er konnte ihm auch nicht weiter widersprechen. Dafür war das, was er bekam, einfach viel zu gut.

Er liebte es, wenn er so tief in den braunen Augen versinken konnte. So warm und vertrauensvoll. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Tony ihn je so ansehen würde und die unbeschreibliche Wirkung auf ihn, verlor sich nie. Er wünschte sich, dass Tony ihn für immer so ansehen würde, dass das niemals aufhöre.  
Für einen Augenblick schossen ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er stets zu verdrängen versuchte. Er wusste um den ARK-Reaktor, der Tony am Leben hielt und er wusste um die Risiken. Er wusste, was das bedeuten konnte, was es höchstwahrscheinlich bedeuten würde. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er nicht noch einen Geliebten überleben wollte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das ertragen könnte.

Seine Gedanken lenkten Steve derart ab, dass er für einen Moment nicht bei der Sache war. Er schaffte es nicht, ihrer beider Gleichgewicht zu halten, als Tony sich gerade auf seine starken Arme verließ, die ihn immer sicher hielten und...  
Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass es sie beide zu Boden riss, dass sie beide neben dem Sofa landeten und hörte das halb schmerzhafte, halb frustrierte Stöhnen, das über Tonys Lippen kam. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
"Oh verdammt, entschuldige!", stieß Steve sofort erschrocken aus. "Hast du dir was getan?" Das war für gewöhnlich seine größte Sorge. Tony war ein Meister der Selbstverstümmelung, da musste er den Effekt ja nicht auch noch verschlimmern.

Zunächst vernahm er nur ein weiteres Stöhnen, musterte seinen Liebsten nervös während er nach Anzeichen suchte, dass er sich tatsächlich Schlimmeres getan haben könnte.  
"Nicht direkt, aber...", presste Tony mühsam hervor, so, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Augenblicklich spürte Steve, wie eine innere Panik in ihm aufstieg.  
"Aber? Was ist? Was kann ich für dich tun?", wollte er hektisch wissen. Mochte er auch Iron Man sein, aber ohne diese Rüstung war er für ihn eben doch sehr zerbrechlich und Steve musste ständig darauf achtgeben, das nicht zu vergessen.  
"Geh... von... mir... runter...", ächzte Tony und erst erreichte die Tatsache, dass er ja auf Tony drauf gefallen und deutlich schwerer als der Kleinere war, sein Bewusstsein.  
"T-tut mir leid, tut mir leid!", entschuldigte Steve sich umgehend erneut bei seinem Freund und sprang regelrecht von ihm herunter, half ihm dann vorsichtig, sich zumindest wieder aufzusetzen. Das hatte er selbstverständlich nicht gewollt.

Fast hatte Steve ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er es gerade furchtbar niedlich fand, wie neben sich stehend Tony gerade wirkte. Die Haare so zerzaust und er schien seine Gedanken noch ordnen zu müssen. Ihn würde dieser kleine Unfall nicht minder überrascht haben. Er hoffte nur, dass er ihm wirklich nichts getan hatte.  
Erst als Tony sich halbwegs gesammelt zu haben schien, warf er ihm einen strengen, fast bösen Blick zu. "Was sollte das?", erkundigte der Kleinere sich mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Vorwurf.  
"Es war keine Absicht", beteuerte Steve daraufhin und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
Tony zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch und entgegnete: "Na das wäre ja auch noch schöner." Dann begann er sich mühsam wieder aufzurichten. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, nachdem Steve ihm alle vorhandene Luft aus den Lungen gepresst haben musste.

Steve blickte entschuldigend zu ihm auf, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn wieder dichter zu sich. "Ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid", murmelte er in einem besänftigenden Ton und hoffte, dass das reichen würde, um Tony wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen.  
Das Gute war, dass Tony ihm ebenso wenig lange böse sein konnte, wie umgekehrt. Lediglich im Schmollen hatte der Kleinere definitiv den längeren Atem. Wobei... dieser Vergleich war gerade gewiss nicht der beste und Steve kam nicht umhin, nun über seine Gedankengänge zu schmunzeln.

"Wenn es dir leid täte, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so bescheuert grinsen", stellte Tony fest und da war er wieder, dieser leicht beleidigte Unterton, den Steve einfach nur niedlich fand, was er aber besser unausgesprochen lassen würde.  
"Aber es tut mir ehrlich leid", versuchte Steve ihn zu überzeugen, aber eigentlich war klar, wenn Tony mit ihm schmollen wollte, dann würde er das auch um jeden Preis tun.  
"Man möchte fast wetten, du hättest das mit Absicht gemacht. Du siehst schon wieder viel zu amüsiert aus", führte Tony also die Gründe für seine Vermutung an.  
Steve biss sich lieber auf die Lippe. Er sollte jetzt keinesfalls lachen, sonst würde es am Ende noch heißen, dass er seinen Liebsten nicht ernstnahm. Das tat er. Ohne Zweifel. Nur eben nicht, wenn er so süß maulte.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?", versuchte er es stattdessen noch einmal mit Besorgnis.  
"Ich mir? Du mir!", gab Tony zu Protokoll und ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken. Auf seiner Stirn stand unsichtbar geschrieben "Ich werde zu alt für so einen Scheiß!", aber auch das ließ Steve lieber unkommentiert. Es wäre sicher nicht ratsam, Tony jetzt aufzuziehen, aber...

Sein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Langsam setzte er sich neben Tony und konnte sich schließlich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: "Wir haben doch sicher noch Eisbeutel, oder?"  
Ein wirklich finsterer Blick von Tony und schon hatte er genau den Eisbeutel, der bis eben vergessen auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, mitten im Gesicht.


	2. Sleepyhead

Malibu, Kalifornien  
Donnerstag, 8. September 2011

Ganz gleich wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, wie viel er in seinem Leben schon gesehen, wie viel davon er eingebüßt hatte, es gab eine Sache, die sich vermutlich niemals ändern würde. Er würde wohl für immer ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker sein.  
Oh ja, das war er ganz sicher. Daran gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel! So sehr hatte ihn dieser Film wieder einmal mitgenommen, so sehr hatte er mit den Protagonisten mitgelitten.  
Allerdings durfte man dabei auch nicht vergessen, dass es für Steve Rogers mehr, als nur ein simpler Spielfilm war. Immerhin hatte er die Jahre des zweiten Weltkriegs miterleben müssen. Zwar wurde er es nicht müde, die kleineren und größeren Logikfehler zu analysieren, doch wenn er die Emotionen verfolgte, wenn er sich die Soldaten auf dem riesigen Flatscreen ansah, dann formten sich Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, die ihn wohl nie ganz los lassen würden.  
Er kannte all diese Gefühle selbst, wusste wie es sich anfühlte, einen Kameraden, einen Freund zu verlieren. Doch auch ohne seine eigenen Erfahrungen, hätte ihn das Geschehen sehr ergriffen. Das war schon immer so gewesen.

 

Er erinnerte sich daran, als im Dezember 1939 die Romanverfilmung "Vom Winde verweht" in die amerikanischen Kinos kam. Natürlich ein Film, der eher das weibliche Publikum ansprechen sollte, also hatte er sich von seinem besten Freund entsprechend eine weibliche Begleitung organisieren lassen. 238 Minuten mit allem drum und dran und Steve fand, dass der Epos sein Geld durchaus wert gewesen war.  
Damals hatte er Tränen in den Augen gehabt, hatte sich von den tragischen Schicksalen ergreifen lassen. Am Ende hatte er doch sehr an sich halten müssen. Ein Happy End für die Liebe hatte es nicht gegeben und um sich keine Blöße zu geben, hatte er gewartet und das Kino als Letzter verlassen.

Ja, er war wohl sehr sentimental, vielleicht sogar ein wenig sensibel. Und nun gehörte auch "Pearl Harbor" zu jenen Filmen, die er besser mit einer extra großen Ration Taschentücher anschauen sollte. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ihn die vielen Filme aus dieser Zeit immer ein wenig an Bucky und ihn erinnerten.  
Manchmal bedrückte es ihn noch immer, daran zu denken. Aber nicht mehr so sehr. Er spürte längst nicht mehr diese Verzweiflung in sich und er haderte auch nicht mehr mit diesem Schicksal. Weil er es akzeptiert hatte. Weil er damit abgeschlossen hatte. Und... Weil er ihn hatte.

Ein sehr unbeschwertes Lächeln zog sich über seine Züge, als ihm das Gewicht an seiner linken Seite den Grund für seine Zufriedenheit wieder deutlich machte. Er wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab, richtete ihn an sich herab und seufzte lautlos.  
Würde Tony je einen dieser romantisch dramatischen Filme überstehen, ohne dabei spätestens nach der Hälfte einzuschlafen? Steve wusste, dass er sie sich überhaupt nur ihm zur Liebe ansah und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er ihm nicht böse sein konnte, dass er nie bis zum Ende durchhielt. Er bemühte sich und er ließ ihm seinen Faible dafür. Auch, wenn er ihn so gar nicht teilen konnte.

An Abenden wie diesen war Steve froh um seine übermenschlichen Sinne. Nur so konnte er über die seichte Filmmusik im Abspann noch den gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atem seines Freundes hören, das Schlagen seines Herzens, das sich nicht erfühlen ließ und niemand außer Steve war in der Lage diesem zu lauschen. Nur er konnte das.  
Sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, als Tony wieder irgendwas im Schlaf murmelte, das kaum zu verstehen war. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er leicht auf die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals pustete und Tony daraufhin noch mehr nuschelte und unwillig das Gesicht verzog. Er liebte es, ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen und er liebte die kleine, horizontale Falte, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildete, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel. Er könnte sich stundenlang damit beschäftigen.

Als Steve sich leicht vorbeugte, um nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen, bekam er ein halb geknurrtes und halb genuscheltes "Hey" zur Antwort. Scheinbar war Tony längst noch nicht dazu bereit, seine bequeme Schlafposition aufzugeben.  
Leise lachend vergrub Steve seine langen Finger in den dunklen Haaren seines Freundes, begann ihn versöhnlich zu kraulen. "Komm schon, Schlafmütze. Der Film ist vorbei", informierte er, doch ganz offensichtlich interessierte das Tony nicht im Geringsten.  
"Nich... b-wegen...", murmelte Tony in den Stoff von Steves Pullover, kuschelte sich dabei noch ein bisschen enger an den Größeren und nahm ihm damit gleichzeitig ein bisschen mehr seiner Bewegungsfreiheit. Nicht, dass Steve nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich von seinem "Klammeräffchen" zu lösen, wenn er es denn wollte - wollte er aber nicht.

Im Prinzip hatte er auch gar keinen Grund aufzustehen. Die Gliedmaßen konnten ihm nicht einschlafen und er war sowieso daran gewöhnt, lange in einer Position zu verharren. Er musste deutlich seltener auf Toilette, als andere Menschen und Tonys Gewicht war für ihn ohnehin kaum spürbar, auch, wenn er ihm das aus Rücksichtnahme auf sein Ego lieber nicht sagte. Er gestand dem Kleineren seine Lobesreden auf sich selbst durchaus zu, bekräftigte sie ihm zu Liebe nicht gerade selten.  
Andächtig wob Steve seine Finger weiter in die dunklen, weichen Locken. Er konnte den Duft des Shampoos deutlich riechen, wenig dezent, aber es passte zu Tony. Er benutzte es mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr, wie der Blonde wusste. Veränderungen fielen Steve schnell auf, aber an Tony entging ihm keine einzige.

Trotzdem verlangte es Steve nach etwas mehr. Die ganze Filmromantik machte ihn immer etwas rührselig und weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis nach mehr. Nach etwas, das nur Tony ihm geben konnte - würde dieser nicht an seine Seite gekuschelt liegen und schlafen. Aber vielleicht konnte er das ja ändern.  
Er konnte es sich nicht verwehren, seine Hand unter den störenden Stoff zu schieben, die warme Haut zu berühren, die sich darunter verbarg. Das verschlafene Seufzen, das er Tony damit entlocken konnte, nahm er wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Er wusste eben genau, wie er ihn im Zweifelsfall wieder hellwach bekommen konnte. Nur ganz leicht strich er mit den Fingerspitzen an der Seite seines Freundes hinauf, schmunzelte, als Tony sich kurz darauf bewegte, leise brummte. Wusste Steve doch genau, wie empfindlich er auch an dieser Stelle seines Körpers war.

Doch scheinbar reichte das noch nicht aus, um Tony zu einem Augenaufschlag zu bewegen. Er war wirklich schwer wach zu bekommen, wenn er einmal tatsächlich müde war, aber dank Peppers tatkräftiger Beteiligung hatte Steve inzwischen eine breite Palette an Möglichkeiten, auf die er in solchen Fällen zurückgreifen konnte.  
Es gab da immerhin noch diese eine Stelle, direkt hinter Tonys Ohr. Steve glitt langsam mit den Fingern genau dorthin und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er dem Anderen damit nicht nur einen Schauer über den Körper jagte, sondern ihm auch eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Es war faszinierend, wie deutlich Tonys Körper stets auf seine Bemühungen reagierte.

Dennoch blieb ein weiteres, wohliges Seufzen die einzige Reaktion, die der Kleinere für ihn übrig hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war Tony wirklich müde, aber Steve könnte schwören, dass er noch längst nicht müde genug war, dass da noch was ging.  
Vorsichtig beugte Steve sich zu seinem Freund nach unten, forderte ihn zu einem leichten Kuss um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, was er haben konnte, wenn er sich noch einmal wecken ließ. Er wusste, wie schwer Tony widerstehen konnte, wenn man ihm erst einen Vorgeschmack gab und diesen Vorteil würde er jeder Zeit ausnutzen.  
Zufrieden bemerkte Steve, dass seine Bemühungen erwidert wurden, dass Tony wie erwartet nicht widerstehen konnte. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er ihren Kuss unterbrach und tatsächlich tat Tony genau das, was er von ihm erwartet hatte.  
"Mehr...", hörte er den Kleineren in einem fast schmollenden Ton wispern. Er könnte nun natürlich fordern, dass er erst dann mehr bekommen würde, wenn sie ins Schlafzimmer umzogen, aber dabei käme er sich dann doch ein wenig gemein vor.

Stattdessen spielte er ein wenig mit, gab Tony wonach er verlangte. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er ihm auch ein wenig entgegen kam. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass sich das nicht lohnen würde. So anhänglich wurde er im wachen Zustand zumeist nicht. Auch das wollte ausgekostet werden.  
"Meinst du nicht, dass wir das vielleicht lieber oben fortsetzen sollten?", fragte Steve, als er sich nach einem weiteren, intensiven Kuss von seinem Liebsten gelöst hatte.  
"Mmmmmhpf...", kam es allerdings nur träge über Tonys Lippen. War ja klar dass er so gar nicht einsah, weshalb er seinen weichen, warmen Platz aufgeben sollte, wenn Steve genauso gut auch hier über ihn herfallen konnte.  
Allerdings war der Blonde nicht wirklich darauf erpicht, wieder von Pepper überrascht zu werden. Das eine Mal hatte ihm vollkommen gereicht und war ihm unsäglich peinlich gewesen. Er verstand nicht, wie Tony da so schmerzfrei sein konnte, aber... Er war eben anders.

"Komm schon, Tony... ich brauche kein Publikum", versuchte Steve ihn zu überreden.  
"Ich schon...", grummelte sein Freund doch tatsächlich und war nun seinerseits dabei, die Hände unter seinem Pullover verschwinden zu lassen.  
Irgendwie hatte er das befürchtet. Tony konnte ja dermaßen stur sein. Wer sollte nur jemals dagegen ankommen? Er musste sich dringend noch ein paar Tipps bei Pepper holen, aber jetzt gerade wäre er mehr als froh, wenn er ihr heute Nacht nicht mehr versehentlich begegnen würde.

Schließlich war es wieder einmal Steve, der aufgab, der dem Drängen des Kleineren nachgab, ihn langsam auszog und sich jedem Millimeter der leicht gebräunten Haut widmete. Steve ließ sich immer Zeit, wollte jeden Moment auskosten, denn er erachtete sie als wertvoll.  
Er hatte in seinem Leben zu viel verloren um verschwenderisch zu sein. Er hatte gelernt, wie wichtig es war, voll im Moment zu sein. Daran würde er sich immer halten, auch wenn er Tonys Geduld damit manchmal viel zu sehr strapazierte.

"Langsam", erinnerte er ihn auch diesmal, als der Kleinere wieder ungeduldig an seiner Kleidung zog, ihn versuchte an sich zu ziehen. Steve konnte die Ungeduld deutlich spüren und er liebte es, dass er Tony damit in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.  
Er liebte es, dass Tonys Augen dunkler wurden, wenn das Verlangen in ihm stärker wurde. Er liebte es, wenn er ihn darum bat, schneller vorzugehen. Er liebte es, wenn Tony versuchte, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen und sie ihm dann doch nicht zu gewähren. Er liebte es, wenn er mit ihm spielen konnte.

Die Vorfreude steigerte das Verlangen. Danach, ihn so nah an sich zu spüren, seinen keuchenden Atem zu hören. Er wollte ihn. Unbedingt und es gab dabei nur eine Kleinigkeit, die ihm das erschwerte...  
Dass Tony tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen! War das sein Ernst?! Wie konnte er denn bitte jetzt schlafen?

"Tony?", kam es ihm über die Lippen, aber alles was er zu hören bekam, waren ein paar schnuffelnde Laute. Steve konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn ziemlich perplex anzustarren.  
Das hatte der Kleinere wirklich noch nie gebracht. Hatte ihn dieser Film wirklich dermaßen ermüdet? Oder war der Sex so langweilig geworden? Wohl kaum. Tony war immerhin direkt genug, um ihm augenblicklich mitzuteilen, wenn ihm irgendetwas nicht passte.

Frustriert zog er sich seinen Pullover wieder über und betrachtete seinen Freund mit einem Kopfschütteln. Tony war in vielerlei Hinsicht wirklich unglaublich, aber dass er so etwas bringen würde...  
Er seufzte innerlich, bevor er sich entschied, die Gelegenheit wenigstens zu nutzen, um Tony höchst selbst ins Bett zu tragen. Das ging immerhin nur, wenn er zu müde zum Protestieren war und es war so furchtbar niedlich, wenn er sich dann so verschlafen an ihn schmiegte.  
Es war ein Leichtes für ihn, seinen Freund die Treppen hinauf zu tragen und kaum hatten sie es erreicht, da wurde der Kleinere auch schon wieder so furchtbar anhänglich. Zugegeben, dass war nicht so ganz, was Steve sich von diesem Abend erhofft hatte, aber...  
Eigentlich war Kuscheln auch ganz schön und wenn Tony das schon einmal von alleine zuließ, dann sollte er ihm das auch zugestehen. Immerhin war er nur so anlehnungsbedürftig wenn er müde oder betrunken war.

Langsam kletterte er zu seinem Liebsten ins Bett, ließ ihn sich ganz eng an sich kuscheln und betrachtete noch lange die entspannten Züge auf Tonys Gesicht. So entspannt war er nicht immer. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er an irgendetwas arbeitete.  
Er seufzte lautlos. Er wünschte, Tony würde sich öfter entspannen. So wie jetzt. Dann sah er so friedlich aus und... einfach so normal und... unverschämt niedlich...


	3. Sextalk

Malibu, Kalifornien  
Sonntag, 9. Januar 2011

Es fiel ihm in diesem Augenblick wirklich verflucht schwer, sich von Steves Lippen zu lösen, waren sie doch so verführerisch. Noch schwerer war es, ihn ein Stück von sich zu schieben. Er konnte den unnachgiebigen Widerstand in den starken Schultern spüren und wusste, dass Steve seine vollständige Kraft nur zurückhielt, um ihn nicht versehentlich zu verletzen.  
"Warte mal ganz kurz", wisperte er gedämpft, weil er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traute.  
Er hasste solche Situationen, in denen er nicht weiter wusste, in denen er nicht Herr der Lage sein konnte, in denen er das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihm die Kontrolle über die Dinge entgleiten. Er liebte, was sie taten, was sie miteinander teilten und er wollte auch unbedingt mehr, aber leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das hinbekommen sollte. Es war nicht leicht, es sich einzugestehen, doch ihm fehlte ein wenig Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet.  
Gut, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Mann schlief. Das hatte er schon häufiger getan, allerdings eher unverbindlich und unpersönlich, ohne den ganzen Beziehungskram. Außerdem war er meistens stockbetrunken gewesen und hatte an die Nächten selbst nicht mehr allzu viele Erinnerungen. Jetzt und hier, mit Steve zusammen, das war einfach etwas ganz anderes und er wollte es verdammt noch mal richtig machen!

Er sah, dass er Steve mit seinem Einwand irritiert hatte. Bislang hatte er sich ihm auch nicht gerade von seiner zurückhaltenden Seite gezeigt, aber was sollte er machen? Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Blick. Irgendwie war das Ganze ja schon sehr peinlich.  
"Was ist?", hörte er Steve leise flüstern und musste feststellen, dass dieser tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt klang. Das war auch nicht verwunderlich, denn schließlich verhielt er sich für gewöhnlich nicht so.  
Irgendwie musste er es jetzt rausbringen, wenn er wenigstens die unterschwellige Anspannung vertreiben wollte, die seit seinem Innehalten zwischen ihnen herrschte. Er musste einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er sich zu ein paar unsicheren Worten durchringen konnte. Es war wirklich nicht einfach und er hoffte, dass Steve sein leichtes Zittern nicht bemerkte.  
"Es ist... ich meine... Wir sollten..." Na das lief ja ganz klasse. Manchmal könnte er sich selbst eine reinhauen. Dieses Gestammel war sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren unerträglich.

Er sah das milde Lächeln auf Steves Lippen nicht, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seine nervösen Finger zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er hatte solche Gespräche nie gebraucht und dann tauchte dieser tiefgefrorene Typ aus dem Meer auf und alles ändere sich. Das war unfair!  
"Ganz langsam", versuchte Steve es in beruhigenden Ton, aber er war zu abgelenkt von den großen, warmen Händen, die er an seinen Hüften platziert hatte. Schon komisch, dass er es war, der auf ihm saß, aber andersherum würde er wohl keine fünf Minuten durchhalten. Steves 100kg geballte Muskelmasse waren schon sehr beeindruckend, selbst für ihn.

Im ersten Moment war es irritierend, als Steve eine Hand an seine Wange legte und sanft mit dem Daumen darüber strich. Die Hitze, die er in seinem Gesicht spürte verriet, dass er wohl ziemlich rot wurde. Aber dann spürte er, dass es ihn doch tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Der Größere hatte eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf ihn, wie niemand sonst. Darum hatte er sich vermutlich auch so heftig in ihn verguckt.  
Noch einmal nahm er sich zusammen, versuchte seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Es war wichtig, das hinzukriegen. Diesmal musste er sich bemühen und Dinge tun, um die er sich sonst immer gedrückt hatte. Steve war ihm einfach zu wichtig, als dass er riskieren könnte, ihn jemals zu verlieren und wie er bereits wusste, fing es eben bei solchen Kleinigkeiten an.  
Er hatte sowieso lange gebraucht, um Steve überhaupt dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich körperlich annäherten. Er war eben altmodisch, kam aus einer anderen Zeit. Damals war vieles anders gewesen und der Blonde hatte mit seinen sexuellen Neigungen damals deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten fürchten müssen, als heutzutage. Trotzdem war es besonders als Person des öffentlichen Lebens auch im 21. Jahrhundert kompliziert, sich zur Homosexualität zu bekennen. In seiner Position würde auch er sich hüten, sich jemals zu outen.

"Weißt du, ähm... Ich... ich weiß nicht so recht was..." Es war zum heulen!  
Wie sollte man sich denn erklären, wenn man andauernd den Faden verlor? Er kam sich gerade wirklich reichlich dumm vor. Da hatte er den ARK-Reaktor entwickelt, der ihn am Leben hielt, hatte so viele Technologien kreiert - von Jarvis ganz zu schweigen - und dann tat er sich hier so schwer. Wie konnte das sein?  
Er sah, wie Steve fast mitleidig das Gesicht verzog, bevor er nach ihm griff, ihn wieder an sich zog. Ein bisschen seltsam fühlte sich das ja schon an. Er war doch kein kleines Kind, dass in den Arm genommen werden musste. Trotzdem war es so irgendwie leichter, wenn er Steves Herzschlag hörte, die starken Arme um seinem Körper spürte. Er fühlte sich gleich viel sicherer, verlor einen Teil seiner enormen Anspannung.  
'Was soll's?' Sie waren unter sich, zu zweit und sie liebten sich. Was konnte er da schon großartig falsch machen? Er musste sich einfach nur endlich trauen.

Er biss sich noch einmal kurz auf die Lippe, bevor er erneut und mit deutlich mehr Ruhe begann: "Das ist gar nicht so leicht." Er lachte verlegen, hielt sich seinerseits an Steve fest. "Ich meine, ich hab zwar schon, aber... Also ehrlicherweise war ich nie so ganz nüchtern und... Ich würde wirklich gerne... ähm... Ich weiß nicht wie..."  
Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als habe er sich sehr verständlich ausgedrückt, auch wenn es schon mehr war, als bei seinen ersten Anläufen.  
Steve aber schien ihn zu verstehen. Der Größere hatte das Gesicht in seinen Haaren verborgen und er konnte das leichte Lächeln spüren. "Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich kann's dir zeigen und... Wir müssen nichts überstürzen."  
Eigentlich hatte er überstürzen immer ganz toll gefunden. Da fing man wenigstens nicht an so viel nachzudenken, aber er wollte einfach, dass es mit Steve auch etwas Besonderes blieb, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Aber konnte er das so sagen? Das klang doch völlig beknackt!

Er versuchte wieder, sich ganz auf den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, den er hörte. Es war seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass es sich bereits vor über sechzig Jahren so angehört hatte. Es war seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass Steve sein Großvater sein könnte. Das war so... unwirklich.  
An den starken Gefühlen, die er für ihn empfand, änderte das aber nichts. Er wollte ihn trotz der Kontraste zwischen ihnen der gerade deshalb. Steve konnte ihn besser auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, wenn er mal wieder ein bisschen abhob. Er konnte ihn zur Ruhe bringen, wenn er wieder rastlos war und er gab ihm das, wonach er immer gesucht hatte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Er gab ihm Halt, Sicherheit, Zufriedenheit...  
Er brauchte Steve und er wollte für ihn das sein können, was er umgekehrt für ihn war.  
Ja, er kam sich immer noch dumm vor, bei dieser Konversation, aber alleine zu wissen, dass er das für Steve tat, weil er ihm so viel bedeutete, sorgte dafür. dass es ihm das wert war.

"Ich... ähm... Ich weiß doch gar nicht, worauf du so stehst und... wie ich mich anstellen soll..." Verflucht! Er klang wie eine verdammte Jungfrau! Er hasste das, aber er wollte für Steve eben auch keine Enttäuschung sein.  
Das offene Lächeln, das er dafür zurück bekam, ließ sein Herz stolpern. Er hatte gar nicht richtig gemerkt, dass er sich von dem Größeren gelöst hatte und ihn nun wieder ansah. Er liebte diese meerblauen Augen.  
"Das werde ich dir alles zeigen", versprach Steve und er musste ihm einfach glauben, dass es so einfach war. Der Blonde war immer ehrlich zu ihm. Manchmal sogar ein bisschen zu sehr, wenn es im Geschmacksfragen ging. Da dürfte Steve gern öfter lügen. "Du kannst gar nichts falsch machen." Er mochte diese ansteckende Ruhe und die Wärme in seiner Stimme. "Bislang hat mir alles gefallen und sollte sich das jemals ändern, dann werde ich es dir sagen. Alles weitere kommt mit der Zeit."

Er war erleichtert, die Bestätigung zu bekommen. Er hatte zwar sonst ein großes Ego, aber die Frage danach, wie er gewesen war, hatte er sich bislang doch lieber verkniffen.  
Wenigstens zu einem kleinen Lächeln war er nun wieder fähig. "Na gut. Ich versuch's."  
So ganz ohne Kommunikation ging es eben nicht. Er hatte oft zu hören bekommen, dass man miteinander reden musste. Er hatte es nie für notwendig gehalten, aber jetzt stellte er fest, dass es auch vieles leichter machte, wenn man gewisse Dinge einfach ansprach, statt zu hoffen, dass sie sich von allein lösten. Steve veränderte ihn. Auf viele Arten.

Bereitwillig ließ er sich wieder zu ihm hinziehen, genoss den tiefen Kuss, den er dafür bekam und überließ Steve die Führung. Er vertraute ihm. Bedingungslos. Er ließ es zu, dass der Größere sie drehte, fand sich mit einem Mal unter dem kräftigen Körper wieder.  
Ein bisschen beängstigend war es schon. Steve war viel stärker und er konnte seine Kraft deutlich sehen, als er die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf aufstützte. Er hätte überhaupt keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen, aber glücklicherweise wollte er das ja auch gar nicht. Er wollte diese Stärke spüren, auch, wenn er sie ein wenig fürchtete.  
Er konnte den Druck fühlen, als Steve ein Bein zwischen seine schob und machte ihm ganz von allein mehr Platz. Er konnte das nicht steuern. Er liebte die fordernden Küsse, die er von Steve bekam, während er die Hände unter den störenden Stoff schob, um an die warme Haut zu gelangen.

"Du sagst, wenn etwas sein sollte, okay?" murmelte Steve noch einmal gegen seine feuchten Lippen und beeilte sich zu nicken. Er sollte nicht aufhören. Er sollte weiter machen.  
Er liebte es, wie zielsicher die vollen Lippen des Blonden ihren Weg über seinen erhitzten Körper fanden. Er konnte nichts gegen die kleinen Seufzer tun, die ihm dabei entwichen.  
Bevor er Steve ganz an sich hinab gleiten ließ. befreite er ihn noch von seinem Shirt. Sein eigenes war schon vor ihrer Unterhaltung irgendwo auf dem Fußboden gelandet.  
Er wob die Finger tief in Steves blonde Strähnen, als dessen süße Lippen sich weiter an ihm hinab begaben. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, als die Zunge seines Liebsten kurz mit seinem Nabel spielte. Er war äußerst kitzelig.

Erst, als Steve sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machte, wurde er wieder ein wenig nervös. Es war immer noch ein bisschen ungewohnt, eine passive Rolle einzunehmen. Aber er ließ sich jedes Mal von Steves Dominanz überwältigen. Jedenfalls hier. Es war eigenartig.  
Er spürte ein übermäßiges Kribbeln, als Steve den Gürtel fortgezogen hatte und in aller Ruhe damit fortfuhr, ihn auszuziehen. Sein Atem ging sogleich schneller.  
Es war definitiv leichter, Sex zu haben, als darüber zu reden...


End file.
